Judgement Day
by PandaCakeExplosion
Summary: Another day in hell for Pip and Damien. But what happens with four familiar souls are damned? Rated T for hinted naughyness at the end


**sorry for the lack of updates! D: but dont worry, I have the next chapter of "That Boy is a Monster" and "Broken Angel" half way complete! **  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a "normal" day in hell. Well, if you counted torturing damned souls, eating popcorn while watching mortals suffer their doom, and screwing Pip senseless, then it was indeed a normal day in the Seventh Layer of Hell for the Anti-Christ. Damien looked out of the window of his house happily, letting a sigh of content loose at the carnage that was outside. The never ending screams that constantly echoed though the layers of hell were like a lulluby to him.<p>

If only the same could go for Pip Pirrup.

Pip had been living with Damien in hell for almost 12 years. When Pip was first killed by Mecha-Stransdad*, he was sent to the seventh layer, being so pure and innocent as he was, he didn't deserve the "torture" layer like the other tainted souls. Pip and Damien had became boyfriend and boyfriend at the ages of 16, and married on Pip's 20th birthday.

Living with the Anti-Christ has certainly taken time to getting used to for the Brit. He was sill adjusting to the screams, the black sky and bleak atmosphere, and the bodies. Oh yes, the bodies. Pip was truly terrified of the mutilated, corpses that were thrown carelessly around, the trees that were made of human bone, covered with layers of skin, and Damien's new wallpaper that strongly resembled human flesh. Pip had put his foot down when Damien talked about getting a hot-tub filled with blood. He was never allowed to travel outside alone, fear that he would be brutally sodomized by horny demons, which strategically stayed away from Pip out of fear of Damien's wrath, and he wasn't allowed to visit the other layers, fear that he would be forever traumatized.

But living in hell wasn't all bad. There were luau's, and parties, and Pip had a lovely tea with the Queen of England, and spoke to Chef on some occasions. Damien always protected Pip too, keeping him out of harms way, and loving him unconditionally. Damien licked his lips thinking about the Brit. His soft, blond hair. The peach skin tone, those oceanic eyes, his slender body, and the way he was so suggestive when he cleaned. The Anti-Christ smiled to himself when he knew that the Brit was his, and his only.

"M-Master Damien?" A meek voice interrupted his thoughts. Damien snarled, looking at the wimpy looking demon before him. It was the scribe, also Lord Satan's right hand man.

"What?" Damien hissed.

The demon gulped, pulling out a very official looking document from his pocket. He cleared his throat and began to read, "Lord Satan requests that you come and view the Judgement Ceremony."

"Very well. Now get out." Damien waved his hand, grabbing his coat.

"H-He also requests Master Phillip." The demon stuttered.

"Alright, now out!" Damien growled. He felt anger rising in him. His Pip shouldn't have to view the Judgement Ceremony, where newly damned souls were assigned their place in hell. He sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. He had no choice but to alert Pip.

* * *

><p>"Aer you ready love?" The Anti-Christ asked. Pip nodded, chewing on his lip. Damien patted Pip's had, guiding him to one of the throne chairs. The married couple were seated each side of Lord Satan himself. Lord Satan sat with his back straight in his throne, eyes at the alert and ready.<p>

"Send in the souls." His voice boomed, and he ceremony was ready to begin.

Pip was highly intrigued by the ceremony. Judging by their records, each soul was condemed to a layer of hell, where they would spend eternity.

"A child molester? The Third Layer of Hell for you!" Satan boomed. The audience cheered, as guards dragged the soul away. The process continued like this, until something caught Pip's attention.

"Eric Cartman, Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenneth McCormick, please come center." The scribe read in a professional voice. Pip jerked in recognition. Could they be..?

The four souls slowly walked to the platform. They were chained, and very dirty looking. Cartman was fat as ever, but held a deranged look in his eye. Stan looked scared, and confused, Kyle was looking away mumbling to himself, and Kenny...was just being Kenny and ogling the succubus demons.

"Let's see." Satan read their records. "Your records are very sour. And what's this?" Satan looked at them. "It seems that you are responsible for bullying Pip here nonstop." he glared at them. Stan looked in surprise.

"Pip? He's here?" Stan's eyes locked on Pip, widening.

"Hey Pip! C'mon get us out of here!" Cartman whined.

"N-No can do Eric." Pip fumbled with his necktie, turning beet red.

"God dammit! This French fag can't do one thing for us!" Cartman snarled. The audience gasped, and Damie gripped his chair angrily.

"What was that?" The Anti-Christ growled. Cartman looked Damien in the eye, accepting the unspoken challenge.

"I said, he's a French fag." He spoke slowly. Stan sighed, shaking is head in annoyance.

"You-!" Damien began, his eyes turning red. Satan threw his hand out,silencing Damien.

"Let's have Phillip decide." Satan smilied at the boys, his eyes showing malice. "Phillip?"

Pip was still angry from the insult, and in a bit of fury, he slowly held out an arm his thumb pointing to the ground.

"The Third Layer of Hell for all of you." Pip spoke slowly. He knew the Third Layer was the most vile, treacherous, layer of them all. Damien and Satan looked surprised, but did not question him.

"The Third Layer it shall be." Satan commanded his demons. The audience roared, whooping and cheering as Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny were dragged away, ignoring Cartman's foul mouthed cries.

Pip looked in shock. "What have I done?" he asked in horror.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Pip was sobbing in his pillow. He could hear their screams, their cries<p>

begging for mercy. He knew Kenny would be okay, and just go back to earth soon, but what about the others? Pip heard Kyle screaming for his parents, and Stan was crying out in incoherent wails. Pip buried his face in deeper, wishing the sounds to stop. He didn't even hear the Anti-Christ coming into the room.

"Hey." Damien spoke softly. He sat on the bed, rubbing Pip's back slowly. Pip looked at the Anti-Christ, sniffling and wiping at his face.

"H-Hello." Pip whispered. He bit his lip when another scream pierced through the air.

"I know that was hard for you." Damien whispered lovingly. He wiped the tears from Pip's face, kissing his cheeks. Pip sniffled once more before replying.

"I-I can't believe I did that." He whispered. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and leaned heavily on Damien. The Anti-Christ held Pip close to him, gently stroking his back.

"But I'm proud of you. They deserve that for what they've done to you." He whispered. Pip shrugged.

"No one deserves that torture." Pip protested.

"Neither did you, but it still happened. Consider this as payback." Damien winked at the Brit. Pip considered this for a moment, and he secretly enjoyed hearing Cartman screaming for his mom.

"I suppose.." Damien smiled, and grabbed at Pip's hands. He didn't want Pip to have the chance to ponder on this any longer.

"Great! Then let's make some screams of our own." And with that, Damien tackled Pip on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>*not really sure how it's spelled...<br>and OHOHO Damien you naughty boy!  
>read and review!<br>**


End file.
